


under the psychedelic sun

by xlightless



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, just plain old fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlightless/pseuds/xlightless
Summary: Daehyun gives Yongguk a poetry book for his birthday.





	under the psychedelic sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kujojongup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/gifts).



Yongguk’s birthday is next week.

Daehyun wouldn’t say he’s smitten, but he’s fairly certain he’s getting pretty close. He stares at the shelves of books before him, intimidated by the sheer amount staring back at him. He picks up a book that’d been standing next to a tiny handwritten sign that says “Recommended by staff”, and leafs through it, admittedly a little disinterested.

Yongguk’s birthday is in six days.

Daehyun purses his lips, his eyes wandering over a poem that takes up a tenth of a stark white page, two lines and a title, and places the book back on the shelf. He knows Yongguk’s been working on collecting poetry books for a little over a year now, and he wants to give Yongguk something he doesn’t have yet. Something special. Maybe a little subtle. Just enough of a hint for Yongguk to pick up on.

Yongguk’s birthday is 141 hours, 27 minutes, and 53 seconds away and counting.

Daehyun sighs and eventually picks up a book with a cream cover and squiggling lines that vaguely resemble a pair of faces kissing each other. It looks artsy enough—not that every other poetry book in front of him isn’t artsy enough, but this one speaks to him.

“You better be good,” Daehyun mutters to the book’s pages as he quickly flips through it.

//

Yongguk pulls the book out of the bag that Daehyun put it in, a canvas tote with a geometric design that Yongguk can use for his groceries because he mentioned one time that he’s trying to stop using plastic bags. Bless his environmentally aware heart. He smiles as he admires the book, and Daehyun feels something that resembles pride swell in his chest. He tries not to look too eager for a response when Yongguk looks back up at him.

“Wow, I don’t think I have this yet. How’d you know?” Yongguk asks as he carefully folds the tissue paper to save for later gifts. He places the book on the end table by the couch.

Daehyun shrugs because he can’t bring himself to say that he just picked the book at random. “Lucky guess?”

“Thanks, Dae,” Yongguk says, ruffling the top of Daehyun’s hair.

Does Daehyun melt a little at the gesture? Perhaps.

//

In the couple days following Yongguk’s birthday, Yongguk acts a little weird. Not exactly avoidant, but he’s just...weird. Daehyun knows when something’s up. Yongguk’s being weird. He can just tell from the way Yongguk’s been texting him.

“Am I being too paranoid? Was the plan a complete bust?” Daehyun asks his dog at the end of the week. The puppy stares up at him, his eyes wide and deep brown and seemingly all-knowing. He sighs on top of Daehyun’s chest, a long huff of a sigh, and Daehyun pets the top of his dog’s fluffy head. “Yeah... Me too, buddy.”

Daehyun grabs his phone from beside him, trying to move as little as possible with his dog curled up on top of his chest. He sends Yongguk a quick text.

_Do you wanna grab lunch together tomorrow?_

Daehyun slaps his phone back down on his sheets. His stomach is churning and he hates that he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know why Yongguk is avoiding him, and he doesn’t know why he’s being so paranoid, and he doesn’t know why he’s stressing so much over this. Yongguk isn’t usually the most talkative, but his texts have been a little more curt than usual, and Daehyun doesn’t know why.

“Maybe he’s busy?” Daehyun asks, petting the dog between his ears. “Right?”

His dog blinks up at him.

Daehyun’s phone vibrates in his hand, and he nearly throws his phone on his face from picking it up too fast. It’s a text from Yongguk.

 _Sure_.

Daehyun purses his lips. He quickly types out a response. Yongguk agreed to finally meet, and he can’t mess this up.

_Meet at the usual place? 1:30?_

The _usual place_ is a tiny Vietnamese restaurant in between Yongguk’s studio and Daehyun’s vocal training studio. It can’t hold too many customers, especially during the rush of lunch and dinner time, but Daehyun knows how to skip the line.

Daehyun’s phone vibrates again.

_Sure._

Daehyun’s head is spinning and his stomach is churning. He wants to know why Yongguk is being so goddamn weird. He hates how uneasy he feels.

Daehyun ends up calling Youngjae, biting his thumb as the call goes through.

“What the fuck do you want?” Youngjae asks after the fourth ring, his voice groggy and deep and annoyed. Daehyun ignores that last part.

“It’s Yongguk-hyung.”

Youngjae groans, but he says, “What is it?”

“He’s being weird,” Daehyun says. Pretty lamely, he thinks as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He can tell Youngjae is trying his best not to retort with something scathing, and he appreciates that.

Youngjae sighs. “He’s being...weird. How so?”

“He’s just...” Daehyun flails in search of words. “It’s just weird. He’s texting me weird, you know?”

“Maybe you’re just reading too much into it,” Youngjae says. “He’s probably busy.”

Daehyun groans this time as he stares up at his dimly lit ceiling. “No, you don’t get it, he’s—“

“I do get it. God, you’re thinking too much about it. Stop and breathe. You’ll feel better if you don’t think about it,” Youngjae interrupts.

“But—“

“No, Daehyun, it’s fine. Stop being such a dumbass,” Youngjae says with a deep and resigned sigh. “I’m going to hang up now. Go to sleep, alright?”

“Okay,” Daehyun replies.

He doesn’t sleep for another two hours.

//

Daehyun waves at Yongguk from his table inside. Yongguk stands at the front, smiling and talking to the hostess. He spots Daehyun and smiles, pointing to Daehyun’s table, and the hostess eventually lets him through.

“Hey,” Yongguk says. He dumps his messenger bag on the other empty chair beside him. “I see you remembered to call in this time.”

Daehyun scoffs. “It was one time, hyung. One time.”

Yongguk smiles and opens up his menu. “I’m just messing with you.”

Daehyun can’t help the way the blush is creeping very rapidly up his neck, his cheeks, all the way up to the tips of his ears.

Yongguk isn’t the type to carry a conversation himself, so it’s up to Daehyun to do that, but he doesn’t mind. He likes that Yongguk listens to whatever dumb thing he has to say to him, no judgement or anything that would make Daehyun shut up. He likes how Yongguk listens, but he also likes how when Yongguk does talk, his voice is soothing and he always seems to know what to say.

“Oh, by the way, have you started reading the book?” Daehyun asks. He really hopes he’s being subtle with this.

Yongguk’s drinking water, but as soon as Daehyun mentions the book, he seems to choke on it, coughing as he places the glass back down on the table. He looks up at Daehyun, and composes himself with a small smile.

“Yeah, uh, it’s— It’s pretty good,” Yongguk says.

Daehyun’s stomach sinks to the ground because he knows when Yongguk’s smiles are real or fake, and this smile is painfully fake.

//

Daehyun doesn’t know what to do. Now that he knows Yongguk hates the book he got, he feels so ashamed, like he should know better than to gift something so unworthy of Yongguk’s attention and time. Yongguk just won’t admit it to his face. He’s too nice for that. Daehyun stares up at the ceiling of his studio, trying to see if the answers to all his problems lie within the speckled tiles.

Someone knocks on the door outside the studio. Daehyun jumps up in his seat and pulls the door open. His Tuesday and Thursday afternoon time slots are always taken by this kid in high school named Moon Jongup who was put up to vocal lessons by his parents. He’s quiet most of the time, but he has the potential for an amazing voice.

“Hey,” Jongup says with a small wave. He shuffles into the studio with a backpack and book in hand.

The book looks strangely familiar.

“Hey.” Daehyun closes the door and sits down in the seat across from Jongup. “Ready for your lessons?”

“Yeah,” Jongup says, almost resigned, as he places his things on the table.

Daehyun pales when he sees the cover of the book. Those squiggly lines and kissing faces will be the actual death of him. He tries to strike up a casual conversation about it.

“Oh, hey, I heard the poetry in that book is good. How are you liking it so far?” Daehyun asks, not completely convinced that he’s being casual.

Jongup shrugs. “It’s alright, I guess.”

“What’s it about?” Daehyun asks, tilting his head.

Jongup’s entire face erupts in warmth, and Daehyun, for the first time in a long time, feels like he just solved some mystery conspiracy.

“It’s, uh, about love. Basically,” Jongup says, and Daehyun wants to laugh, but he knows he shouldn’t because that’d be rude. But to be embarrassed that much about a couple poems about love? It’s too funny to just ignore.

“I see,” Daehyun says with a nod.

“One of my friends recommended it to me,” Jongup says.

Daehyun tilts his head. “Would you recommend it?”

Jongup shrugs. “It’s...okay.”

Daehyun is still confused as to whether or not he made the right choice in getting that book.

//

Daehyun made a grave mistake. He doesn’t know why he didn’t do this before, but now he wants to bury himself six feet under the ground. He scrolls through review after review for the book, his face getting redder and redder as he keeps reading. When he reads a couple pages of poetry, he wants to shoot himself and then set himself on fire. He might actually spontaneously combust from how red he is. Or maybe he could shoot himself into the universe so he can freeze and not talk to Yongguk or even think about Yongguk ever again.

Daehyun collects himself just enough to call Youngjae. As soon as he picks up, Daehyun doesn’t give him a chance to speak because he’s already blurting out, “I gave Yongguk-hyung a book of erotic poetry.”

The moment of silence that follows is the longest Daehyun has ever experienced, and he kinda wants it to end, but then it’s suddenly broken by Youngjae’s screaming howling laughter.

“Oh my god!” Youngjae screams in between peals of laughter, and Daehyun just wants to die. Any way would be preferable. “Oh my god, Daehyun, you gave him a book full of erotic poetry?! How do you even do that?!”

“I don’t know,” Daehyun groans into the receiver. He leans back in his chair, fighting the urge to cry. “I don’t know what I was thinking. It looked pretty on the shelf.”

Youngjae snorts. “It’s a goddamn poetry book. Of course it’s gonna look pretty on a shelf.”

“I was kinda hoping you’d be a little more supportive in my time of need.” Daehyun sniffs. He knows he’s entirely at fault here, but it’s still nice to just hear It’s not your fault, Daehyun, you can still fix this.

After Youngjae’s calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, he eventually says, “Why don’t you talk to him? Apologize to him about the book and say it was... I don’t know, some misunderstanding.”

Daehyun rubs the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the incoming headache threatening to split his head wide open.

//

Daehyun walks home from his studio at night. He’d been busy cleaning up the mess left by the group of triplets that came by today. They didn’t obey him half the time they were there, and the parents weren’t even apologetic when they came by to pick them up. He should have charged them at three times the rate, just for each one.

At least Daehyun likes walking around the city at night. He likes admiring the city lights and watching the different people he passes by. He always passes by the building that Yongguk’s studio is in on the way home, and sometimes he looks up at the window to see if the light is still on. Most times it’s off because Yongguk likes keeping a semi-regular schedule and knows when he needs to stop for the day.

Yongguk’s light is on tonight.

Daehyun dips into the nearest convenience store to buy two canned coffees and two bowls of instant ramen. He makes sure to get the type of coffee that Yongguk likes, milk without sugar. As soon as he steps out, plastic bag swinging from his hand, he looks back up at the window, which is still on. Yongguk must be working late tonight.

As Daehyun walks through the halls, his stomach churns. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this, but he’s too far into this to back out now. He has to commit. He stops at the door to Yongguk’s studio, taking a deep breath. He holds his arm out to knock, but he stops when he hears a voice on the other side.

“I don’t know. Do you think I’m being weird?” That’s Yongguk’s voice. Who is he talking to?

Someone hums, but it sounds a little distant, a little tinny. Yongguk’s talking on the phone. “A little, from what you’re telling me. Why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“I will, I will.”

“When, Bbang?” There’s an accusatory tone to his voice, and Daehyun’s heart wrenches in his chest. He’s never heard anyone call Yongguk that nickname before. “You’re gonna miss your—“

“I will, Himchan. Don’t worry about it,” Yongguk insists, and he sounds almost like a child as he whines. “I can handle this.”

The Himchan guy sighs, like he’s heard this about a thousand other times before this. “I’m not worried about it. I’m worried about you.”

“Okay, Himchan, I get it. Thanks. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later,” Yongguk says.

“Bbang, call him,” Himchan says. “Promise me you’ll call him tonight.”

Daehyun lowers his arm, and he doesn’t hear what else Yongguk has to say because he’s already walking back to the exit. He’s halfway down the hall when his phone begins to ring. He blinks, staring down at the screen in shock. He answers the call.

“Hyung?” Daehyun isn’t entirely sure of what kind of reality he’s living in right now because this just doesn’t feel like a dream at the moment.

“Hey,” Yongguk says, also sounding completely unsure of what he’s doing, “are you busy? I’m at my studio right now. Did you...wanna, uh, get something for dinner? Maybe?”

Daehyun nearly clutches his chest because he can’t believe this is happening. “Uh, yeah! Yeah. Sure. I actually just left my own studio. I can pick up something from the convenience store next door.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah, that’s perfect.” Yongguk pauses for a moment. “I’ll leave the door unlocked. Just come in.”

“Okay.” Daehyun ends the call and stares at the wall in front of him. Did... Did that just happen? He slowly turns around and begins walking back to Yongguk’s studio.

Daehyun doesn’t know how he gets to Yongguk’s studio because he blinks and suddenly, he’s at the door to the studio and his heart is doing weird flips and irregular beats. He takes a deep breath and turns the knob to walk in.

“I hope you like instant ramen,” Daehyun says as he walks through the doorway.

Yongguk spins around in his chair with a grin. “Thanks, Dae.”

Daehyun smiles. He won’t admit that he has a thing for Yongguk saying Daehyun’s name like that, but he won’t deny it feels nice regardless. He places the plastic bag on an empty spot on the desk and before he can even take the things out, he sees the book by Yongguk’s keyboard, lying open facedown to keep a page. Daehyun tries to hold back a gasp, but he just ends up choking on it, coughing it out instead. Yongguk immediately jumps out of his seat, his hand coming up to Daehyun’s back.

“Hey, hey, Daehyun, you alright?” Yongguk asks, his voice soft and deep as Daehyun forces himself to calm down.

Talk about embarrassing. Daehyun’s face is completely red, and he can’t get over the warmth that’s radiating from Yongguk’s hand down his back.

And before Daehyun can even think about it, he’s spluttering out a panicked, “I’m sorry.”

Yongguk’s hand stops in the middle of Daehyun’s back. “Wh— Why are you sorry?”

“I got you an erotic poetry book,” Daehyun cries. He begins rambling before he can even think to stop himself. “I wanted to get you a good book and maybe a little romantic because you’re just so nice to me and I like you a lot but I didn’t know what to get you and that one looked nice so I just picked it up but then I found out it’s actually erotic and I swear I didn’t get it for you on purpose you know the erotic part but I don’t know why you’re still reading it because I thought you didn’t like it so I’m just—“

“Daehyun,” Yongguk says, firm yet careful, like he‘s scared of driving Daehyun away. “Take a deep breath.”

Daehyun does. He forces himself to breathe, but Yongguk is being too nice and his hand is warm and—

“It’s okay,” Yongguk says. He directs Daehyun to the other chair, the plush one that Daehyun likes sitting in. “I do like the book.”

Daehyun blinks up at Yongguk, confused. “Wait. What.”

“I do like it,” Yongguk says, sitting across from Daehyun in his own chair. He pats Daehyun’s knee with a reassuring smile. “I like it partly because you got it for me.”

Daehyun looks into Yongguk’s eyes, narrowing his own. “Are you being serious right now?”

Yongguk looks away, and Daehyun swears he can see a faint dust of pink sweep across Yongguk’s cheeks.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Yongguk asks, and he sounds so suddenly unsure, but when he looks back up at Daehyun, he smiles again. “If one of my other friends got it for me, I wouldn’t appreciate it half as much.”

Daehyun’s mind is currently lagging, so it’s taking him a while to process what Yongguk is telling him. “Hyung, you... You gotta spell it out for me. What... What?”

Yongguk leans forward, almost laughing, as his small smile widens into a grin. “I like you too, Dae.”

“Like...” Daehyun blinks.

“Like...” Yongguk echoes, pausing. He looks up into Daehyun’s eyes. “Like I want to take you out on a date.”

And Daehyun, for all his gay pining and useless panic, just says, “Oh.”

Yongguk raises an eyebrow, and Daehyun hates it because he’s always been the more composed one between the two of them, the more level-headed, the more reasonable, and Daehyun just...wasn’t. “I understand if you need some time to—“

“No! No. No, it’s fine. It’s... It’s more than fine. This is... That’s great.” Daehyun wishes he was a little more poetic, but Yongguk will have to make do. He isn’t collecting Daehyun’s nonexistent poetry. “I... I would like that. A lot.”

Yongguk grips Daehyun’s hand, and Daehyun wants to cry because he’s only dreamt this before. “I’d like that too.”

Daehyun catches a glimpse of the book still on Yongguk’s desk and frowns. “Maybe. We should burn that book.”

“And leave a gap in my shelf?” Yongguk asks with a smug grin.

Daehyun punches Yongguk’s shoulder, but he can’t help but laugh with Yongguk.

**Author's Note:**

> written over the course of a week bc i accidentally bought an erotic poetry book on tuesday and arsen thought it’d be funny to make a bangdae au outta it lmao thnx


End file.
